O Apolo Adormecido?
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: " Malévola podia apenas contar com seu servo mais fiel, seu corvo Diablo, a quem confiou a missão. - Busque a jovem de cabelos dourados como o sol e lábios rubros como uma rosa. Vá e não falhe." AU em que o corvo confunde o Enjolras com a princesa Aurora PORQUE SIM. I regret nothing. Crackfic.


**N/A: **Então, eu tava vendo "Bela Adormecida" com uma amiga outro dia e na parte que a malévola manda o corvo atrás da Aurora, a gente teve um ataque de riso MUITO forte. A gente riu até chorar porque, sério, book!enjolras faria o corvo se confundir muito bonito com sua beleza angelical e feminina e lábios vermelhos e cabelos dourados e olhos azuis, ok? Então eu tive uma epifania muito feia e PRECISEI escrever essa fic. Ri o tempo todo enquanto ia escrevendo e tenho muito orgulho dela. Espero que gostem, seus lindos.

**O Apolo Adormecido?**

Era uma vez uma linda princesa com uma linda voz que desconhecia sua origem e a terrível maldição que se realizaria quando completasse dezesseis anos. Ela vivia em um chalé, e suas únicas companhias eram suas tias Flora, Fauna e Primavera, os animaizinhos da floresta que tinham como amigos e o rapaz, o príncipe, que conhecera em seus sonhos.

Por mais que a moça gostasse dos dias que passava com as tias, caminhando na floresta atrás de flores e cantando com os passarinhos, ela mal podia esperar pela hora de dormir para se reencontrar com a bela visão de seu príncipe, do estranho que despertara seu amor; completamente alheia ao fato de que se dependesse de Malévola, ela passaria o resto de sua vida em um sono encantado, da qual nunca acordaria.

A feiticeira Malévola era a própria encarnação do mal, antagonizando o reinado do Rei Estevão e de sua Rainha, e amaldiçoando sua filha a morrer após espetar seu dedo em uma roca de fiar, por não ter sido convidada para o batismo da garota. Sua maldição era forte demais para ser anulada pela fada Primavera, mas ela havia conseguido suavizá-la. Agora, dezesseis anos depois, Malévola precisava encontrar a princesa desaparecida para que a maldição acontecesse e se certificasse que a mesma não receberia o beijo de seu amor verdadeiro, que a despertaria.

Tarefa essa que estava se mostrando impossível com seus asseclas incompetentes e estúpidos que estavam procurando em berços pela moça de dezesseis anos. Malévola podia apenas contar com seu servo mais fiel, seu corvo Diablo, e a quem confiou a missão.

- Busque a jovem de cabelos dourados como o sol e lábios rubros como uma rosa. Vá e não falhe.

E o corvo voou, obediente a sua mestra, partindo, porém, primeiro para a cidade, e não para a floresta, onde ele encontraria resquícios de magia saindo da chaminé de um chalé, onde as fadas Flora e Primavera brigavam pela cor de um vestido.

**xxx**

O reino fervia com as preparações para a festa que celebraria o retorno da princesa Aurora e seu casamento com o príncipe Felipe, prometidos desde o dia em que a menina nascera, devido a grande amizade de seus pais. O Rei Estevão e o Rei Humberto, que estavam extasiados com a possibilidade de unir ambos os reinos, comemoravam desfrutando de seus melhores vinhos.

Eles não eram, entretanto, os únicos amantes de vinho do reino. Na verdade, ninguém parecia amar mais vinho que o rapaz sentado encolhido em um canto escuro do bar chamado Musain. Seu nome era Grantaire e ele tinha cabelos negros e cacheados, olhos azuis, com uma garrafa nas mãos e outra a seus pés e seu habitual sorriso sarcástico no rosto, enquanto observava os amigos ao seu redor discutirem. O grupo se chamava "les amis de l'ABC," e se reuniam quase todos os dias no bar para discutir sobre revolução e a formação de uma república.

Nesse dia, porém, eles estavam debatendo um assunto completamente não relacionado. Um dos jovens corava enquanto descrevia sobre seu encontro com a donzela mais formosa do reino e lamentava-se por ter sido forçado a deixa-la antes de descobrir seu nome.

- Marius, você não é mais uma criança. – Uma voz firme o calou completamente, e todos os presentes viraram-se para encarar e admirar, especialmente Grantaire, cuja razão já estava nublada pelo álcool, quem falava.

Enjolras era dono de uma beleza angelical e de uma voz harmoniosa, ele era um jovem charmoso que, muitas vezes, conseguia ser terrível e se orgulhava do fato, sendo o líder do grupo de amigos revolucionários. Ele podia ser frio como o gelo, intocável como uma estátua de mármore de um deus, mas havia sempre fogo em seus olhos quando discursava.

- Ei! – Um garoto de doze anos no máximo entrou correndo no bar, quase tropeçando nos degraus. – Me escutem, todos! – Pediu a atenção de todos para as notícias que trazia. – O príncipe Felipe fugiu, ele quer se casar com uma camponesa! – Gritou, sabendo que falava exatamente o que os rapazes queriam ouvir. Esse era o sinal que esperavam.

- As cores do mundo estão mudando, dia a dia. – Enjolras gritou e cantou, ele possuía olhos azuis celestes, cachos que caíam-lhe pelos ombros como um manto dourado e lábios tão rubros que destoavam em seu rosto pálido de feições delicadas. Nem mesmo quando ele as fechava para lançar um olhar reprovador na direção de Grantaire, o que fazia com certa frequência, ele deixava de ser belo.

Para o crédito do corvo, que espionava da janela, ele não fora o primeiro, nem seria o último, a achar que Enjolras era uma moça disfarçada.

] **xxx**

Malévola sentava-se em seu trono com seu cetro em uma das mãos e seu fiel corvo em outra. Eles olhavam dentro para as figuras verdes que se desenrolavam dentro da sua esfera, mostrando que Enjolras tinha se recolhido sozinho em seu apartamento na cidade.

- Muito bem pensado, fadas. – Malévola riu para si mesma. – Fazê-la se vestir como um homem e ainda republicano?

Seus asseclas começaram a se cutucar e a forçar risadas, encorajados novamente pela risada da mestra.

- CALEM-SE, INCOMPETENTES! – E mais uma vez ela despejou toda a sua raiva em cima deles, afinal eram todos uma desgraça para as forças do mal. – SUMAM DA MINHA VISÃO!

Se corvos pudessem sorrir, Diablo teria sorrido ao vê-los correrem desesperados para obedecer corretamente pelo menos essa ordem de Malévola, que acariciou-lhe as penas.

- Está na hora. – Ela se levantou e o corvo voou até a gárgula mais próxima. – Está na hora da minha vingança! – Erguendo as mãos, fez pequenas chamas verdes caírem por suas mangas, que não tardaram a crescer e a consumir completamente. Logo, ela tinha sumido.

**xxx**

Enjolras suspirou fundo, levantou-se da cama e foi até o espelho, olhando-se. Já estava vestido para dormir e sabia que precisaria de uma boa noite de sono para descansar bem para o dia seguinte. Amanhã seria o dia, o dia pelo qual todos estavam esperando para incitar o povo contra seus monarcas. E ele estava tão ansioso, esperançoso e feliz que mal conseguia dormir. Fechou os olhos, e repassou os planos pela décima quinta vez, tentando encontrar qualquer falha, por mínima que seja e...

- Aurora...

Enjolras franziu a sobrancelha, mas não abriu os olhos. A voz que ouvira chamar era estranha e, se ele não tivesse uma reputação a zelar, ele poderia admitir que era meio medonha também, mas como ela havia calado-se no momento seguinte, Enjolras desconsiderou-a. Deve ter sido o vento.

- Auroooooooooooora...

Dessa vez Enjolras sentiu a espinha gelar com a voz e abriu os olhos para procurar quem estava chamando e para dizer que não tinha nenhuma "Aurora" ali e... Encontrou uma luz verde planando acima do parapeito da janela, que entrou para o seu cômodo assim que recebeu a atenção desejada, indo diretamente para a lareira, onde se abriu uma passagem mágica para um calabouço.

Enjolras sabia que devia desviar o olhar e sair correndo o mais rápido possível, mas por alguma razão que não conseguia explicar, seu corpo não lhe obedecia. Ele ergueu-se e seguiu-a.

**xxx**

- Onde está o Enjolras? - Combeferre foi o primeiro a perceber que algo estava errado. Eles tinham marcado de se encontrar na frente do café, de onde marchariam todos juntos. Enjolras, como líder, era sempre o primeiro a chegar, e seu braço direito começou a estranhar sua ausência à medida que os amigos iam se reunindo.

- Ele vai chegar. – Courfeyrac bateu de leve no rosto do amigo, tentando reconfortá-lo, mas ele mesmo não conseguiu manter a esperança de que estava tudo bem acesa quando viu Grantaire, de todas as pessoas, chegar antes do loiro.

- Onde ele está? – Foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou porque, mesmo bêbado, ele tinha suas prioridades intactas.

O grupo de jovens tentou manter a calma, enquanto caminhavam para o quarto de Enjolras na tentativa de descobrir o que aconteceu, e se um ou outro começaram a correr no meio da trajetória, os demaiss não conseguiram julgá-los.

- Enjolras? – Feuilly bateu na porta pela quinta vez, chamando-o, mas Bahorel não conseguiu esperar pela sexta e, empurrando o amigo para o lado, jogou todo o peso do seu corpo contra a porta para derrubá-la. Só conseguiu quando Bossuet uniu-se a ele e os dois rapazes caíram por cima da porta de madeira; Bossuet caiu de cara no chão com Bahorel em cima dele, porque essa era a sua sorte.

Joly ajudou o amigo a se levantar e Feuilly ergueu Bahorel pelo braço, enquanto Grantaire e courfeyrac entraram correndo no aposento. Estava tudo na mais perfeita ordem, exatamente como Enjolras sempre deixavo e por um momento os rapazes suspiraram aliviados. No momento seguinte, entretanto, eles notaram a entrada para um calabouço vindo da lareira.

Courfeyrac deu um passo para trás, onde Jehan o recebeu em um abraço, e Grantaire deu um adiante.

- Isso é impossível. – Combeferre engoliu em seco, aproximando-se por trás deles.

- E mesmo assim, aqui está. – O cínico não pôde mais manter-se cinismo diante da evidência. – Nós temos que ir. – Virou-se para encarar os amigos, que concordaram em silêncio, assentindo com a cabeça, embora soubesse que todos estavam tão aterrorizados quanto ele. O aparecimento do calabouço só poderia ser magia, e magia negra ainda.

Um a um, eles entraram, pulando as lenhas esquecidas na lareira e subindo as escadas, espreitando-se pelo corredor frio e medonho de pedras. Na primeira encruzilhada que encontraram, perderam muito tempo para formar dois grupos para continuar, um em cada caminho. A cada encruzilhada, eles iam divindo-se, até cada ter que enfrentar um corredor individualmente. Felizmente, acabaram saindo no mesmo lugar.

- O que é isso? – Jehan apontou para o objeto no centro do quarto, iluminado apenas pela luz fraca do sol que entrava por uma janela.

- É uma roca de fiar. – Feuilly respondeu, por ser o mais velho entre eles, e deu alguns passos para frente, em direção a ela, querendo examiná-la melhor. Fazia dezesseis anos que o Rei Estevão tinha mandado queimar todas as rocas do reino e a maioria dos amigos nem se lembrava da aparência de uma, pois eram muito pequenos. – Faz anos, como... – Calou-se imediatamente, sentindo toda a cor deixar o seu rosto com a visão que o recebeu.

Os amigos perceberam sua mudança de comportamento na hora e correram até ele, sabendo que algo estava errado. Por um momento, foi como se o mundo tivesse parado de rodar e o tempo tivesse congelado porque ali estava Enjolras caído desacordado no chão, ele nem se mexeu quando Jehan gritou.

Joly arriscou um passo para a frente, depois um outro, depois um outro até cair de joelhos ao lado de seu líder. Suas mãos tremiam mais do que folhas em um dia de ventania e ele demorou mais do que o costumeiro para alçancar as mãos do amigo e sentir-lhe o pulso. Suspirou fundo, não conseguindo conter o alívio.

- Ele está vivo. – O mundo voltou a rodar, o tempo voltou a correr, e Grantaire deixou-se cair e vomitar todo o álcool em seu estômago.

**xxx**

Combeferre e Courfeyrac carregaram Enjolras para fora do calabouço e para a sua cama, com Joly em seus calcanhares dissertando sobre todas as doenças que ele poderia ter sido vítima. Os outros seguiam um pouco atrás. Jehan chorava silenciosamente, mas, mesmo assim, praticamente arrastava Grantaire pelo cotovelo, tentando ignorar como ele tremia sob seu toque.

- O que está errado com ele? – Um Combeferre em pânico estava começando a colocar todos os outros em pânico porque o rapaz costumava ser o guia do grupo.

- Tragam-me água. – Joly debruçou-se sobre a cama, levando a mão até a testa do loiro, procurando por uma febre. – Ele parece bem, por deus, ele parece bem. – Enquanto esperava Bahorel voltar com um balde de água, o jovem batia-lhe nas bochechas de leve, chamando-o pelo nome e re-checando sua temperatura por uma febre. Procurou por seus braços e pescoço o aparecimento de feridas, manchas ou algum sintoma que poderia trazer algum esclarecimento, mas nada encontrou.

Quando Bahorel voltou com o balde, Joly mergulhou a mão na água e depois a balançou na frente do rosto do rapaz que dormia profundamente, querendo molhá-lo e acordá-lo. Passado um minuto sem nenhuma resposta, Feuilly se juntou a ele, fazendo uma concha com as mãos para jogar mais água em no rosto do amigo desacordado. Ainda assim, nenhuma reação.

- Ele está fisicamente bem, não tem nada errado com ele. – Joly arriscou-se a dizer, odiando quão seca sua garganta estava. – Por que ele não acorda?

- Ele dorme como um morto. – Bossuet sussurrou, e todos tremeram com a última palavra.

- Espere! – Courfeyrac quase gritou. – Eu conheço essa história, eu conheço essa história! – Repetiu-se, aumentando o tom de voz para captar a atenção de todos. – A princesa Aurora, dezesseis anos atrás, quando ela nasceu, foi amaldiçoada, lembram? Foi quando mandarem queimar todas as... as... – Estalou os dedos tentando se lembrar.

- As rocas de fiar. – Feuilly completou para ele, subitamente entendendo onde o outro queria chegar.

- Meu avô estava lá. – Marius se pronunciou pela primeira vez, sua voz pequena e assustada. – No batismo da princesa, ele viu quando a feiticeira Malévola surgiu do nada e a amaldiçoou a furar o dedo em uma roca e morrer. E então... – Pausou, querendo juntar todas as forças para continuar. – A fada Primavera, que ainda não tinha dado o seu presente, conseguiu amenizar a maldição. Ao invés de morrer, a princesa dormiria, ela dormiria até receber o beijo de seu amor, que quebraria o feitiço.

- Isso é besteira! Besteira! – Grantaire gritou. – E não tem nada a ver com Enjolras!

- R está certo. – Combeferre assentiu com a cabeça, mas parecia um pouco confuso. – Mas Enjolras meio que...- Pigarreou, sem saber como dizer isso.

- Ele meio que parece com uma garota. – Courfeyrac completou para ele, sentindo-se um pouco culpado por estar dizendo algo assim quando Enjolras não tinha como se defender.

- Então... – Jehan fez uma careta. – Nós o acordamos com um beijo?

- Um beijo de amor verdadeiro? – Grantaire forçou uma risada. – Isso é ridículo! E mesmo que não fosse, quero ver vocês conseguirem que a Pátria o beije nos lábios!

- Você devia tentar. – Courfeyrac mordeu o lábio inferior, e Grantaire se engasgou com o próprio ar, tendo que bater no próprio peito para conseguir respirar novamente.

- Eu? Enjolras me odeia e eu nunca acreditei em nada do que ele disse, eu sou um cínico, não acredito na revolução dele, não acredito na monarquia nem na república, não acredito nesse conto de fadas ridículo que vocês estão sugerindo, eu não acredito em amor, eu não acredito em nada.

- Mas você acredita nele. – Foi Combeferre quem respondeu, calando-o imediatamente.

Grantaire retrocedeu até cair sentado numa cadeira. Precisava de uma bebida o mais rápido possível e, embora soubesse que o último lugar em que encontraria álcool seria na casa de Enjolras, ele não se atreveria a sair antes de seu líder acordar.

- Podemos procurar as fadas. – Foi Joly quem sugeriu. – Elas podem nos ajudar ou até explicar...

- Elas estão no castelo. – Marius assentiu com a cabeça furiosamente. – Eu ouvi o povo falando. Aparentemente o príncipe Felipe apaixonou-se pela própria princesa antes de saber sua origem. Ela voltou e estão todos celebrando no castelo. É lá que as fadas estão.

- Eu vou com você atrás delas. – Bahorel disse, louco para livrar-se desse terrível sentimento de impotência que atualmente o dominava.

Feuilly, Bossuet e Combeferre também se voluntariaram para a tarefa, e saíram os cinco juntos em sua missão.

**xxx**

Courfeyrac arrependeu-se de ter ficado pouco tempo depois, ele não era uma pessoa paciente. Mesmo com Jehan acariciando seu braço de maneira gentil, ele explodiu.

- Você deveria beijá-lo! – Gritou para Grantaire, que continuava encolhido na cadeira, sem dizer uma palavra. – Mesmo você não acreditando... Você deveria estar disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para salvá-lo! É uma idéia estúpida e idiota, mas é a melhor que nós temos!

- Beije-o, você. – Grantaire respondeu, sem virar-se para encará-lo. – Vai que dá certo. – Ele soube que havia dito a coisa errada quando o ouviu se levantar e andar até a cama. – Courf...

Courfeyrac não hesitou, apoiou um joelho no lençol e inclinou-se de forma a alcançar os lábios com os seus. Grantaire sentiu seu coração perder uma batida, antes de voltar ao batimento desenfreado, quando ele finalmente se afastou.

- Pronto. Não funcionou, quem é o próximo? – Escaneou a sala. – Joly, é você, depois é Jehan, e depois você, R. Assim está bom?

- Mas e se for contagioso? - Joly arregalou os olhos.

- Então todos caímos com ele, como pretendíamos fazer na barricada. – O moreno respondeu, seriamente, sua voz firme e decidida, fazendo valer o título de terceiro no comando que ganhara do loiro. – Vamos fazer isso, e então poderemos dizer que fizemos de tudo para salvar nosso amigo.

Todos anuíram com um aceno de cabeça e postaram-se em uma fila ao lado da cama. Grantaire sentia-se o mais sóbrio que estivera em toda a sua vida e odiou cada segundo disso. Joly foi primeiro e depois Jehan, e o moreno esperou com os punhos cerrados, sentindo-se terrivelmente aliviado quando Enjolras não acordou com o beijo deles e afogando-se em culpa por esse sentimento.

Quando chegou a sua vez, ele sentou-se na beirada da cama e levou uma das mãos as bochechas de Enjolras, acariciando-a.

- Você quer um pouco de privacidade? – Courfeyrac perguntou, de maneira suave, mas mesmo assim não esperou por uma resposta, arrastando os outros dois amigos para fora do quarto.

- Oh, Apolo. – Grantaire sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, sabia que o loiro não acordaria com o um beijo seu porque Enjolras não podia amá-lo. Como poderia ele amar alguém tão inútil e bêbado? Mas, apesar de tudo, o artista o amava, amava-o como não amara nada ou ninguém por anos e as palavras de Courfeyrac não lhe saíam da cabeça. Faria qualquer coisa por Enjolras, daria sua vida por ele, então como poderia recusar um beijo? Não podia. – Você permite?

Ele esperou, Grantaire esperou por uma resposta, mesmo sabendo que Enjolras estava desacordado e nem o ouvira, e recriminou-se pela ingenuidade. Usou a água que restava no balde para lavar a boca, bebendo um pouco dela, fazendo um bochecho e, por fim, deitou-se ao lado dele, puxando o rosto que ele tanto admirava para o seu, juntando seus lábios em um beijo gentil.

Ele fechou os olhos e Enjolras abriu os seus.

- Grantaire? – O loiro piscou, demorando a voltar para a realidade, e o moreno congelou no lugar onde estava, ainda sentindo os lábios do outro movimentarem-se contra os seus. – Você tem gosto de vinho, como eu achei que teria. Eu odeio isso, é nojento.

-Enjolras, Enjolras, você está acordado, você está... – Grantaire tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos e riu. Ele riu e chorou, deixando as lágrimas caírem. – Você está acordado, oh, meu deus! – Plantou mais alguns beijos rápidos em seus lábios, tamanha a sua felicidade.

Courfeyrac escolheu aquele momento para correr para dentro, sem conseguir mais se conter, tendo ouvido tudo, com Jehan e Joly em seus calcanhares. Todos tinham os maiores sorrisos no rosto, quando eles gritaram pelo amigo e pularam na cama para abraça-lo forte.

Enjolras não estava entendendo nada, não entendia porque Grantaire não conseguia parar de beijá-lo, ou porque seu rosto estava todo molhado, ou porque estavam todos tão felizes, mas Joly repetia sem parar em seu ouvido que "está tudo bem, está tudo bem," que ele deixou-se acreditar nisso.

**xxx**

- NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO! – O grito de Malévola ecoou por todo o seu castelo assim que percebeu seu erro, e a feiticeira lançava raios de seu cetro, transformando todos os seus asseclas em pedra, inclusive o corvo, o grande responsável pelo engano.

Não descansou até conseguir apaziguar sua raiva em todos. Não só havia enfeitiçado a pessoa errada, como deixara a princesa Aurora sobreviver ao seu décimo sexto aniversário. Agora Aurora e Felipe tinham se casado e viveriam felizes para sempre, assim como os jovens revolucionários. Todos tinham alcançado seu final feliz, menos ela.

- Imbecis, incompetentes! – Gritava para o nada. – Estou cercada de vocês!

Quando voltou ao seu trono, circulou a esfera em se cetro com a mão para que ela lhe mostrasse Enjolras e os amigos. Agora os outros cinco já haviam retornado e trazendo as três fadas, ainda por cima, que observavam os rapazes rirem e se abraçarem com expressões de ternura nos rostos. Enjolras estava sorrindo, enquanto respondia as incessantes perguntas dos outros.

Malévola respirou fundo, percebendo que por mais que quisesse culpar seu servo Diablo pelo engano, não poderia. Afinal, o rapaz era muito bonito, até mais que a verdadeira princesa Aurora.


End file.
